


Umbrellas

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Fluff, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, my girls....., she's a trans girl and i will fight people on this, wrote this drabble for danganronpa rarepair week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: written for danganronpa rarepair week as an accompaniment tothisdrawing.EDIT: anyways chihiro is Not Cis, source: my trans ass





	Umbrellas

“M-Mukuro! Hey, w-wait up!”

The soldier stopped and turned around, noticing Chihiro running down the hall towards her. “Fujisaki,” Mukuro greeted, allowing the other to catch up to her. “Is there something you need?”

“O-oh, not really,” Chihiro said, fidgeting with the bow of her shirt anxiously. “I was just… wondering if we could walk home together!”

Mukuro nodded, smiling affectionately at the excited grin that spread across the smaller girl’s face.

“Th-thank you so much!” Chihiro chirped, bouncing excitedly. Gently taking hold of Mukuro’s hand, she trotted towards the school’s exit. “C'mon, let's go!”

Keeping pace with the smaller, Mukuro allowed herself to be pulled along by Chihiro’s surprisingly strong grip. As they neared the gate, the two felt the soft touch of raindrops. Mukuro opened her umbrella and held it over the pair, flushing as she was reminded of the close proximity between them.

The two took their time on the walk, enjoying the company of the other and the relaxing atmosphere created by the gentle rainstorm. Occasionally, Chihiro would point out something interesting which caught her eye, sparking a short, innocent conversation to fill the comfortable silence.

“Oh, this is me!” Chihiro said, stopping in front of a cozy townhouse. “Thank you for walking me home, Mukuro!” Mukuro nodded, looking on with a fond smile as the small girl climbed the stairs to her home. Halfway up the steps, however, Chihiro stopped, darting back down. 

“I almost forgot!” Leaning upwards, Chihiro quickly kissed the taller girl’s cheek, smiling brightly. “See you tomorrow!” she called over her shoulder, skipping back up the path and in through the door, leaving behind a very flustered Mukuro, who could only smile dazedly at the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> written for danganronpa rarepair week as an accompaniment to [this](https://demizoruart.tumblr.com/post/175925675905/danganronpa-rarepair-week-day-1-flowersrain) drawing.
> 
> EDIT: anyways chihiro is Not Cis, source: my trans ass


End file.
